


Stardate

by Mesmeret



Series: Stardate AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is the Guardian of the Printers, Comedy, Flirting, Glasses, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Nerd Dean, ONESIE, Piercings, Punk Castiel, STAR TREK ONESIE, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, abuse of a Kinkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is at the old Kinkos angry at the world. Castiel decides to get to know the cute nerd who is kicking Francisco the Printer in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Part of the AU I talked to Ice Femme about. Go read her vibrating tongue piercing fic!!!! Dooooo iiiiiiit <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/982032"> now!</a><br/>****Follow Me on Tumblr and person #100 gets a fic of their choice. I'm already at #98!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/gifts).



> Follow Me on [Tumblr](http://mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com)

Dean couldn’t believe it. Professor Sharfinger could go finger a hungry bear for all he cared. The stupid professor claimed he never got Dean’s research paper last week despite placing the 24 pages in his ugly leather briefcase. Now Dean was missing his 6 pm Skype call with his lil bro because the old Kinko printer was reading his paper instead of printing it.

“Ugh!” Dean kicked the old machine before cursing under his breath. His black loafers weren’t great at buffering kicks. His cheeks started to heat up when he heard a deep chuckle from behind. He whipped around and saw no one through his dark gray glasses. He frowned as he turned back.

“Fuck!” He jumped up to see a scary looking man leaning over the old fart of a printer.

“Yeah? I think that would certainly help something,” the man spoke with a deep voice showing years of liquor and cigarettes despite a young face. Dean blushed and looked away from the 20 pieces of jewelry resting in the man’s face. He didn’t like the pretty blues and steel silvers at all. Nope. And don’t get him started with the permanent ink on that resided under that ripped up t-shirt and dog collar.

“No! I just need this report to be in Sharfinger’s office last week!” Dean groaned while leaning back on the counter behind him. He was too tired to worry about creasing his khaki slacks.

“Hm, I think printer numero tres is the one who faxes things to the past. Or at least that’s where I think it sends things. It’s a piece of shit too,” The stranger shrugged and pulled out a vape and took a drag.

“Castiel! No smoking on the job!” A woman who screamed ‘I am Manager’ called out from the back office. Castiel smiled back at her and exhaled some vapor before putting it back into his jeans.

“What? You work here?” Dean raised a brow.

“Yeah. Naomi is a prickly See You Next Tuesday, but she has never forced me out of this job. And even though the five amigos are lame codgers, I like fixing them,” He shrugged. “Plus, I get to flirt with cute nerds who wish they could have a second chance.”

Dean spluttered as his eyes darted up at the deep blue ones before him and the progress bar on the printer, “I- uh, I’m n-not cute! I am not a nerd, just type A!” He saw the last page fall into the paper slot and Dean grabbed the stack of still warm paper. “Life is better with order, not chaos!”

Castiel snorted as he watched the academic adonis floundered out of the Kinkos. Naomi walked out of her office with a sigh, “He left his student ID and debit card. Cas, stop being a terror. Every quarter I’m forced to spend the upgrade money on your retraining!”

“Sorry!” Cas stuck out his lower lip in a too tawdry pout. Naomi rolled her eyes, “Go get ‘em, tiger. Just don’t have him complaining to me! Harassment training means no ink for printers number four and five!”

“No! Eduardo and Fernando need their life blood! You cruel, cruel warden!” Castiel threw his head back and signed the holy cross over his chest.

“Yeah, yeah. Go drop these off to...” Naomi scanned the address on the ID. “Huh, he’s in your building.”

“Cool! Can I leave work for the day then?” Castiel winked.

“No. Printer number two needs more paper,” Naomi walked back to her office to probably watch the CCTV feeds of the whole campus. Castiel wouldn’t be surprised if she could watch that nerdy, sexy (he glanced down to the ID) Dean running into the lobby of their apartment building that moment. Castiel closed his eyes at the thought of hooking up with a neighbor. He had a next door hook up arrangements before and they were the best. Nothing like knocking on the bedroom wall and then hearing the doorbell ring.

He was startled out of the fantasy thanks to Naomi slamming a pack of printer paper next to him on the counter. He went over to Francisco and fed the old codger more 8.5x11 while planning out his night.

 

 

Dean rushed all the way back to his apartment. By the time he was halfway there, he knew he messed up. But that realization fueled him to speed walk the last quarter mile to the apartment complex. He locked the door behind him and slipped out of his clothes into his cabin wear. Or what his little brother affectionately calls his Captain Jammies. They were his lucky study clothes as well as his security blanket.

And so what if he sewed in the signatures of the whole original cast into the golden flannel.

Once he felt secure as the Captain of his Enterprise, he turned on his coffee pot. As the water trickle down, he sent an email to the professor letting him know that Dean will hand it to him tomorrow whether he likes it or not. Feeling better and in control, he curled up on his couch with his coffee and the latest How It’s Made episodes he DVR’d. He let his brain go blank for an hour and a half until he heard a knock on his door. He freaked out and threw on a sweatshirt. He hoped it wasn’t too obvious he was wearing a captain uniform onesie. He opened the door slowly. To his shock, it was Castiel. But instead of a tattered purple t-shirt and jeans, he was wearing a black t-shirt with ‘This is not a label’ above a pipe over a knee length kilt.

“Hey, cute Type A nerd,” Castiel winked before handing over the cards.

Dean instinctively reached out to grab them, but the asshole held them up high. Dean frowned and reached higher to grab them. Castiel let out a little giggle while made Dean’s blood go cold.

“Are you? Could you be wearing a onesie, Dean?” Castiel licked his lower lip revealing piercing number 21, a spiky tongue barbell.

“What if I am?” Dean grunted defensively trying to close the door but Castiel’s steel toed boot held it open.

“Well, if you were,” Castiel trailed off suggestively as he pushed down the high waistband of his kilt but the skin was still hidden under the black shirt. “I would show off my Trekkie dedication too.”

Dean’s brain was speculating that there was a 40% chance there would be the insignia, another 40% there was something Spock related, and a 20% that there was a Vulcan-Human penis down there.

“Uh, fine. But don’t think I’m a pervert or something,” Dean muttered while pulling off his sweatshirt. Castiel stepped into his personal bubble to look at the signatures. The guy didn’t smell dirty at all. If Dean was willing to be cheesy, he’d say Castiel smelled heavenly.

“Dude, that’s so fucking cool. You met all of them?” Castiel spoke with envy as he ran his fingers over the stitched signatures. Dean shuddered feeling the caresses and stupidly leaned into them.

“Yeah, took a few cons and requests. What’s your thing?” Dean blushed.

“Oh, uh. Yeah, it’s not at all cool like yours,” Castiel muttered. He hiked up his shirt to reveal lean muscle definition and ‘Captain’s log, Stardate 1998’ with stars and planets around it. Dean swallowed heavily realizing that Castiel’s dick was just two inches or so below that.

“I like it. What happened in 1998?” Dean managed to get out.

“First time I watched Trek. Or TV for that matter,” Cas scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile. “Kinda took awhile for my parents to get us out of Russia.”

“Woah, cool,” Dean felt more and more drawn to the weird hot guy in front of him for Castiel’s personality as well for those shiny blue crystals pierced into the man’s hips.

“Eh, kinda turned me into a huge pop culture junkie,” Castiel shrugged.

“Getting a degree for it?” Dean leaned against the doorway. He was still picking the petals off a flower in his head to decide on inviting Castiel into his apartment.

“Yep. Aiming high to be a film critic. Let me guess, you’re going for civil engineering with physics as the cherry on top?” Castiel leaned against the door frame speaking almost onto Dean’s skin.

“Yes, that’s true. Um, wanna sit on the couch? I’ve got another How It’s Made left on the DVR,” Dean blushed deeply.

Castiel was already sitting on the couch by the time he replied, “Sounds awesome. Cool if I take these boots off?”

Dean closed the door slowly so he could get his breath back. He felt weak in the knees seeing Castiel spread out on his couch.

The pierced man looked over the back of the couch, “C’mon, let’s cuddle. I’m pretty soft despite all of this metal.”

“Y-yeah, okay,” Dean swallowed nervously as he was then spooned on his couch. Castiel rubbed gentle circles on his abdomen. It was making Dean want to nap or snog lazily through the night. Nothing more than kisses and holding. He just met this guy and niceness never guarantees a guy is STDs free. Freshman Dean learned an itchy lesson.

Castiel was loving how holding Dean was like holding a warm soft teddy bear. The onesie was made from a gentle and cozy fabric that his fingers loved. As they watched the hypnotic factory machines make wired fencing, he rubbed his left hand all over Dean’s torso. Turns out there was just a little softness under those layers of preppy clothes as well as some nice muscle. By the end of the episode, Dean was sighing and moaning pleasantly as Castiel rubbed circles over what he suspected to be the nerd’s belly button.

After the TV went silent, Dean rolled over, “I wanna just kiss. But I would like to see your test results next week.”

Castiel never heard those words said so sexily. He nodded and leaned in to press his lips against Dean’s. The nerdy man’s glasses pressed against the bridges of both of their noses. Once Dean mewled his consent to let Castiel explore his mouth with his pierced tongue, Castiel pulled off those thick frames and tossed them towards the coffee table.

Dean was quickly discovering just how much he loved the sensation of metal against skin. Especially when said metal was textured. He blushed and pushed back once he was aware that all of the moans filling the room were his. Castiel hummed pleasantly as his partner got more aggressive. Over time, Dean became bolder and straddled Cas to grind against a slender hip. Castiel groaned and let him rut for a few thrusts before pushing him away.

“Don’t want ya ruinin’ that, Dean,” Castiel spoke out of breath as Dean nibbled his pulse like a savage kitten.

“But I can’t help it when you’re so sexy, Cas. I’m gonna- I wanna cum now,” Dean whined. Something turned on in Castiel. A moment later, Dean found himself naked and in Cas’ clothed lap. The dark haired man was jerking off Dean’s cock at a near painful rate while snagging a tissue from the coffee table.

“This is what I’m gonna do when I get home, Dean. I’m going to sit on my couch upstairs and jerk off like my life depends on it,” Castiel spoke into Dean’s ear before flicking his tongue piercing against the blush stained shell. Dean was writhing and panting through the pleasure. He didn’t last long. His orgasm gave him tremors for a few minutes. So what if Chlamydia scarred him from being sexually active for the past two years?

Castiel tossed the soiled tissue to the small trash bin and held Dean, “Kinda wanna see you some more, Cutie.”

“Mmm, I could go with see you more too,” Dean leaned back against Castiel with a grin as endorphins continued to race through his body.

“Cool. I’ll get tested tomorrow. All negative and you get to have a boyfriend,” Castiel pinched Dean’s nipples. This caused Dean to scream as a new wave of pleasure hit him. Castiel whispered despite no one around, “Plus, I haven’t seen any Original Series since ‘98.”

Dean weakly shifts off of Castiel and puts on his bathrobe to bid the man goodbye, “Yeah, that sounds awesome. Good luck tomorrow.”

Castiel grinned seeing how Dean was trying to hide his anticipation, “I will try my best to fail!”

Dean closed his door giggling.

 


End file.
